


Funeral Raspberry Daffodil Magenta

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Narcissa hadn't expected to see him there.





	Funeral Raspberry Daffodil Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wordsmiths & Betas Facebook group's #DrabbleFriday
> 
> Prompt (24 Feb): Funeral. Raspberry. Daffodil. Magenta. "Not everyone inherits a freaking castle."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/5pZNBSj.jpg)

Narcissa ran her hand along her thigh to smooth out a crease in her black robes and then arranged her hat and blusher veil. No need to let anyone know that she hadn't cried over her grandmother's passing.

"Narcissa, darling, are you ready to leave?" Lucius called from her door.

She took slow, metered steps over and opened it, standing tall and tilting her head down demurely.

"Despite the occasion, you look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you, Lucius."

She allowed him to Apparate her, as was proper, to the Black family graveyard hoping that they wouldn't have to spend too long in the dusty, rotten smelling crypt. She was disappointed.

She stood still next to her sister and cousin and waited for the whole thing to be over before it even started.

Laid out on the marble slab that would become her vault, Irma Magenta Crabbe Black was wrapped in an unbleached and unembellished shroud. Narcissa had half expected them to wrap her body in that ridiculous colour seeing as how often she'd donned it in life.

When the eulogy was finally over, given by Irma's younger brother Cinereous Crabbe, the vault glimmered and then sealed itself over the corpse. Narcissa heard Bellatrix sigh in relief even as she spotted Regulus tilt his neck to loosen the tension with which he held himself.

Later, when Narcissa sat primly, ankles crossed just so, and the receiving line had finally dwindled she closed her eyes to relax.

"Hello, my dearest Daffodil," a warm voice purred in her ear.

Her eyes opened quickly and she turned to see Sirius standing, leaning, against the column of the veranda behind her. He was smirking and holding a tiny plate with fruit in his hand, an impish grin across his features.

"Sirius," she hissed, "You can't be here!"

"Why not? Being disowned means she wasn't my grandmother anymore?" He paused to pick up a plump raspberry, biting it in half before sucking it and pulling the rest behind his lips. He'd always played with his food as he'd eaten it. She could see the bright red juice drip from his lips before he licked them clean. "Besides, I wanted to see this place one last time, you know. Not everyone inherits a freaking castle."

She pursed her lips. "You cannot crash a funeral, Sirius, it's unseemly!"

He shrugged, "Who cares. Did any of us actually mourn the old crone? Least they didn't bury her in that awful pink colour she used to wear."

Narcissa felt her lips twitch. She would not laugh. This was their grandmother's funeral, for Merlin's sake! "Are you envious of Regulus for being in line to inherit Black Manor, then?"

He looked at her, most of the playfulness gone from his eyes. "No. I'm not envious. He can have their castle. He can have their favours, and politics, and their love. They never gave it to me anyway."

There was a shuffling sound in front of her and she turned but only saw Regulus as he walked past her. She turned, words already falling from her lips, "I miss you," but Sirius was gone and not even his raspberries remained.


End file.
